


Снежная королева

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи похищен Снежной Королевой, Тони отправляется на поиски.





	Снежная королева

Огромная зверюга скачками неслась сквозь метель. Тони изо всех сил цеплялся за смёрзшуюся шесть на её загривке, больше похожую на ледяные иглы. Вечность назад, когда эта поездка ещё казалась ему захватывающим сказочным приключением, Тони развлекал себя мыслями о том, сколько денег можно было бы слупить с Голливуда за облик подобной твари. Теперь же он просто прятал лицо в пышный мех воротника и судорожно стискивал окоченевшие даже в толстых рукавицах пальцы, чтобы не свалиться в одну из расщелин, через которые они перепрыгивали.

Сказать честно, Тони предпочёл бы другую сказку на Рождество. Что-нибудь доброе, уютное, с разожжённым камином и наряженной ёлкой. Но, видимо, все добрые сказки оказались уже разобраны, а им осталась лишь эта. Где был жаркий огонь в камине, и подмигивала огоньками гирлянд наряженная ёлка, и шёл крупными хлопьями снег. Из этого снега вынырнул огромный белый лимузин, и не успел Тони опомниться, как высокая женщина в роскошных белоснежных мехах вульгарно провела пальцем по щеке Локи, а тот беспрекословно, будто под гипнозом, последовал за ней в лимузин. Взметнулся снежный вихрь — и не стало ни женщины, ни лимузина, ни Локи.

Это было просто смешно! И глупо! И очень страшно. Немного на свете найдётся столь могущественных магов, чтобы сломить волю Локи вот так, одним махом. Тор вон вообще не поверил. Гневался, сверкал молниями, кричал, что Локи опозорил Асгард таким поведением, но как ни старался Тони его убедить, что нужно спешить на выручку, Тор оставался при своём мнении. Ещё и Тони не хотел отпускать, мол, никуда не денется паршивец, надо лишь подождать — приползёт обратно с поджатым хвостом, будет байки сочинять да прощение вымаливать.

Тони не отступал, и Тор сдался. Правда, броню всё равно отобрал, заставил одеться по-своему, но теперь Тони только рад был этому. Рукавицы вот только слишком большие оказались, того и гляди соскользнут, хотя и это к лучшему — заставляет концентрироваться, иначе Тони давно заснул бы на скаку, тогда бы точно свалился.

В круговерти снега не было ни дня, ни ночи, а Тони давно потерял счёт времени, так что не знал, сколько добирался до замка. Заметил лишь, что ветер стал завывать тише и будто вдалеке, огляделся — а вокруг ледяные торосы сплетаются в арки, навесы и веранды с колоннами и лестницами. Тони спешился, похлопал зверюгу по крупу, та довольно взревела и улеглась, подвернув под себя все шесть лап и обмотавшись хвостами.

Сумрачные залы с высокими сводами были пусты, но Тони это не смущало. Он точно знал, что ищет. Ему нужен самый главный зал с огромным ледяным троном посредине. И Локи. Главное — найти, а уж Тони сделает всё, что потребуется — хоть поцелует так, чтобы стало жарко, хоть слово «вечность» в великанский рост изо льда лобзиком выпилит. Не давала покоя лишь мысль об осколках — а ну как правда, и Локи его не узнает? Или узнает, но ничего не почувствует?

Тони даже не понял, он сам поскользнулся или его сбили с ног. Просто грохнулся навзничь, чувствительно приложившись затылком об лёд. Перед глазами вспыхнули разноцветные огни, словно зажглись сотни гирлянд.

— Это твоё? — капризно и насмешливо протянул женский голос.

Тони попытался разглядеть лицо, но от выступивших слёз ресницы мгновенно смёрзлись. Впрочем, кто это ещё мог быть, кроме похитительницы? Но с кем она разговаривает? И что значит «твоё»?!

— Горе ты моё, — сочувственно сказал Локи совсем рядом. Мягко убрал льдинки тёплыми руками. — Кто же плачет на таком морозе?

Тони не верил своим глазам. На замёрзшего и несчастного заложника ужасного заклятия Локи никак не походил. Слегка осунувшийся, и только. Неужто прав был Тор? Но ни во взгляде, ни в тоне Локи не было и малейших следов раскаяния.

— Подняться сможешь? — заботливо спросил он. — Идём, напою тебя горячим чаем и…

— Ты должен закончить, что обещал! — перебила его красотка из лимузина.

— Я обещал — я закончу! — сдвинул брови Локи. — Сразу же тебе сказал, Амора, надо было дать мне пару минут нормально попрощаться и всё ему объяснить.

— Не было у меня пары минут! — истерично выкрикнула та, кого Локи назвал Аморой, и топнула ногой. — Мы с тобой и так еле успели в тот портал. А следующий вон когда открылся только!

Тони показалось, что Локи увеличился в размерах — или это Амора испуганно сжалась, когда Локи навис над ней, сжимая кулаки, и рявкнул:

— Если бы ты не выпендривалась с эффектными появлениями в Нью-Йорке, а позвала меня сразу, я успел бы всё объяснить! И самый дорогой мне человек не рисковал бы своей хрупкой жизнью, добираясь сюда. Кстати, Тору я это ещё припомню! — слегка успокоившись, Локи вернулся к Тони, присел возле него на корточки, стащил рукавицы и начал растирать покрасневшие пальцы.

— Хрупкой жизнью… — проворчал Тони. Ему было и лестно, и обидно. Обидно, пожалуй, немного больше, поскольку его подвиг вдруг обернулся никому не нужным ребячеством. И с чего он решил, что Локи может обидеть какая-то девица, пусть и с магическими прибамбасами?

— Не обижайся, — попросил Локи. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Сейчас тебя устроим, отдохнёшь, я доделаю то, что обещал, и покажу тебе, как тут красиво. С Рождеством неловко вышло, так хоть Новый год отпразднуем. Идёт?

Вместо ответа Тони прикрыл глаза, уткнулся носом в меховой воротник и засопел, изображая, что заснул. Сердиться на Локи не получалось, но сдавать позиции так просто Тони не хотел. Он же испугался! И напереживался! Неужто прям и весточку никак нельзя было подать?

Локи тихонько рассмеялся, легко поднял его на руки и понёс куда-то вглубь замка. Похоже, их снежная сказка оказалась не такой простой, но всё же доброй и с хорошим концом.


End file.
